


Sensitive Wings

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Art, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Kink, tickling Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Cas' wings are exposed and Dean has a little bit too much fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found a piece of beautiful art that made me write this ;)  
> *HAS BEEN EDITED* sorry about the messiness, I was in a good mood and it was late so I was lazy LOL Hope you still enjoy!

            It had taken a lot of maneuvering, more so on Cas’ part, to get his wings to fit in the backseat of the Impala. He hadn’t had them manifested in a human vessel since…he couldn’t remember actually.

            “Almost to the motel Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder, a permanent smirk on his lips.

            “This is very uncomfortable Dean,” Cas groused, wincing when he bumped one wing on the roof of the car.

            “They sensitive? I mean does it hurt?” Sam asked innocently.

            “Not exactly yes, but not exactly no.”

            “Which one is it?” Dean catching Cas’ eye in the rear-view mirror.

            “I have never had them…exposed like this…I am not used to the mere sensation of air…it is strange. I-I do not like it,” Cas nearly growled.

            “Cas, I’m on it right now, we’ll find out what that witch did to you.” Sam answered quickly.

 

            The scene had been frantic and fantastic all in one breath, the witch tossing first Sam to the neighboring wall and then Dean. As Cas held out a hand to render her unconscious she uttered three indecipherable words, and then poof! Cas was sprawled out on the ground. Initially, as Dean woke up from the blow to his head, he’d thought Cas was dead. He crossed the room despite the buzzing in his head and was met with the dark blue and black plumage. He’d called out Cas’ name and the angel groaned, looking up at the two humans with wide eyed expressions. Cas had gone into a type of panic until Dean was able to get a firm hold on his forearms and steady him. Kissing him softly seemed to be what brought him out of his panic.

            So here they were riding back to the motel in hopes of finding a way to reverse the spell or effect, or whatever it was. She’d disappeared in the wake of their unconsciousness. Dean parked the car as closest as he could to their motel door, all they needed was to bring attention to themselves. A six foot man with wings would be a helluva newspaper header. Dean got out of the driver’s seat, hurriedly so, “Hey Cas, we’re gonna need to cover you up until we get into the room.” he put his jacket around Cas’ shoulders, which did very little to be honest, and led Cas into the room.

            To say Cas was pouting was an understatement. But he was. That. Pouting. Perched on the edge of the bed, feathers flickering and puffing with each breath.

            Dean was biting a smile, “Cas, come on, it’s not that bad.”

            “I feel exposed, do not start with me.” Cas huffed, and as he did so his feathers puffed out like when a bird is flustered or cold.

            And God help him, Dean did laugh.

            “What is so funny about this?” Cas snapped.

            “You being so, fuck, I don’t know, pouty about this!” Dean countered, all the while shedding his flannel and toeing off his shoes, “Your wings are awesome, they're beautiful, what do you want me to say? I like them being…’out’…so you pouting like a little kid is kind of funny to me.”

            “What?” Cas asked, “Beautiful?”

            “Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, “What did you think we’d say?”

            “They are scarred Dean,” Cas’ head lowered.

            Dean crowded into his space and without asking was shedding Cas of his layers until he was down to a t-shirt and boxers. Only until now did he realize the clothes simply passed through the feathers.

            “We’re all scarred sweetheart, so what’s there to be ashamed of?” Dean argued, eyeing Sam, daring him to be an ass and comment on the endearment.

            “Dean, are you are simply saying this because of us? You are biased…” Cas shook his head and rolled his eyes in a way that Dean did not miss.

            “That’s it!” Dean spat.

            He tackled the angel to the bed, and was able to successfully pin him purely out of surprise, “You asked for this angel,” he dug his fingers into the pits of Cas’ arms and it earned him a loud, high pitched grunt.

            “Dean!”

            “Nope, you are being ridiculous and I’m fixin’ it,” he wiggled his thumbs furiously that had Cas bucking upwards and then, yes, screeching.

            “Dean, for god sakes!” Sam was protesting, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and then promptly he was smacked in the face with a set of feathers.

            “I-I’m sorry Sam!” Cas gasped, fighting Dean's hold, he realized in this moment he couldn’t access his grace, so he was at the mercy of his human.

            “Oh, this is awesome!” Dean gleaned, he'd seen the look of 'I can't zap' you immediately, “You don’t have your mojo!”

            “Dean,” Cas began with warning but was rewarded with fingers scattering over his stomach where Dean had pulled up his shirt. When Dean circled a finger over his bellybutton he was in pleading mode, “Dean! Stop! No!”

            “I am not passing this up,” Dean laughed, pinning Cas’ arms above his head with one hand, and successfully straddled his hips. So now, not only were his arms high above his head and unable to move, so was his lower half, “So angel boy, these things ticklish too?”

            “Dean, I am warning you,” Cas tried to sound stern but it was everything that was watery and pleading, just on the cusp of laughter as he bit the inside of his cheeks.

            “Oh, hell yeah,” he dug into the plumage, reaching for the top part that was the thickest and the angel screeched, arching painfully upwards nearly knocking Dean off his game. All the while he had Cas’ hands pinned, so with one hand in his wings the other snuck down and delved into the softness around his belly.

            “Dean stop it!! Stop! Stop! Gah!” and then yes, Cas was laughing, loudly and Dean was eating it up.

            Cas was laughing in a way that Dean had never seen, and he was relishing in the beautiful sound as he dug his fingers in, “Cas, say the magic word,” he grinned.

            “Magic word?!” Cas screamed.

            “Yup, gotta say _please_ sweetheart and I’ll let you up,” Dean laughed.

            “Dean please, please, please!” Cas guffawed and the touch that seemed to radiate that ticklish feeling over inch of his body.  

            “Pass up this chance to hear you laugh like this? Fuck no,” Dean grinned madly, moving his hands lower, and there with this place at the base of his wings that was soft and pliant. Cas was still laughing like mad but then somewhere in the mix, he groaned.

            So Dean stopped.

            The loud sound of Cas’ wings beating against walls from the assault fell silent and Dean noticed his wings had fallen to both sides of the bed.

            “Guys! For real!” Sam snapped, “I’m getting another room, this is fucking ridiculous.”

            It only took the slam of the door for Dean to pounce, he didn’t even care that he wasn’t sure that the door was locked.

            He was on his angel.

            “So sunshine, you’re ticklish, I know that,” he grinned with a wink, “But these, they are sensitive for other reasons. And we’re gonna test that shit out.”

            “Dean,” Cas was panting, pushing himself higher up on the bed in the hopes that Dean would follow him. And yes, he did.

            “So what can I do with these?” Dean asked, breath husky and deep.

            “I-I’m not sure,” Cas whispered.

            Dean abandoned his tickling and threaded his fingers through the feathers. Cas’ eyes fell softly shut with this action. He combed through the meatiest parts first and then worked his way down his spine. Cas was already a puddle is seemed. He continued his exploration, remembering each part that made Cas sigh or moan. He arrived at the base of the wings and and his fingertips brushed over a small bump. He did it once more and Cas trembled. He made it a point to press into the gland a little more firm like.

            “What’s this?” Dean asked breathlessly.

            “O-Oil gland….” Cas answered.

            “That feel good?”

            “Y-Yes…I haven’t been touched…like this…in so long…I-I…Dean…”

            “Fuck, sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me about this? Why didn’t you break these out?!” Dean said licking a stripe Cas’ neck, his hands threading through feathers, all the while brushing that gland that was now gushing and it smelled indescribably sweet and something else Dean couldn't put into words. All he knew was that he wanted more of it.

            “I-I was embarrassed,” Cas began but anything else was replaced with a grunt and a whine.

            “Don’t you hide things from me baby, I love you, all of you,” Dean whispered against Cas’ ear, he snuck a hand around his waist and pressed against that gland, the other hand caressing and kneading the muscles of Cas’ wings, “Get us naked.”

            Cas complied and then both of them were without clothes.

            Dean hitched Cas’ legs up around his waist, pushing his knees to his chest, “Fuck Cas, why did you NOT show me your wings.”

            “D-Dean…” Cas gasped as Dean gathered the oil in his palm and brushed it over Cas’ entrance, circling the puckered flesh.

            “This okay?” Dean asked with hesitance, all the while peppering kisses up and down Cas’ neck.

            “Y-Yes, please, please Dean, please,” Cas gasped into his human’s mouth.

            Dean worked in one finger, then a second, this oil was much more efficient than regular lube. As always he took his time, worked Cas open until the angel was writhing. Now was no different and soon he was asking, “You ready?”

            “Y-Yes,” Cas groaned, as the pressure made its presence with the breaching of his body, Cas arched his back until Dean was fully seated.

            “Cas, sweetheart,” Dean whispered breathlessly, keeping the angel’s leg up and pressed to his chest, “Can I move?”

            “Yes, yes, yes, please, a-and don’t…stop touching me…m-my wings please” Cas whimpered, arms wrapping around his human tightly.

            Dean obeyed, kissing Cas slow and sweet and purposeful. He worked Cas’ wings outwards on the bed, willing them to relax as he massaged the joints. He knew this was the right thing to do as Cas flinched and shuddered with the action. He pinned Cas to the bed, wings spread wide and open, even knocking over a lamp, “Fuck Cas, fuck, you are so beautiful, you’re beautiful, so perfect.”

            They both began to work towards climax and as Dean’s back arched, Cas’ wings filled the room in a pillar of blue/black darkness that Dean welcomed. Even as they flapped loudly Dean kept his fingers in the equation, threading them through like he would hair. Cas grunted and hissed and pleaded as he clung to Dean, his orgasm growing in strength as he reached climax. Cas came first, his wings going stiff as they seemingly vibrated, and Cas was burying his face in the space of Dean's neck and shoulder. 

            Even as Cas went limp, Dean held him close as they both caught their ability to breath properly, “Did it really take a witch curse to make you do this? You obviously love this sweetheart.”

            “Yes.” Cas huffed.

            “Yes?” Dean smirked.

            “Yes…I like it…but no more tickling.” he snapped, finally collapsing on top of Dean with a deep and satisfied sigh as he nuzzled Dean's throat.

            Dean laughed, louder than he meant to, “I can’t promise that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Been edited sorry about the mess you guys, you rock for reading anyway! ;)


End file.
